


I Haven't Forgotten You Just Yet

by bar2d2s



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: I have never known a moment of peace, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: Sometimes, even when you CAN go back...you really shouldn't.





	I Haven't Forgotten You Just Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is less of a story format than I'd like, but I've been staring at it for months, trying to make it be a story and y'all...this is the best you're gonna get.

Imagine Booster traveling back to just a few weeks before Ted died, rather than all the way back to the JLI days. Imagine Ted being so surprised by the sudden influx of Booster in his life.

“What, making time for me all of a sudden, mister big-shot superhero guy?” Booster’s grin reaches his eyes, but just barely.

“I’ve always got a little time for my best pal.”

So they go out to baseball games, and the bowling alley, and just hang around Ted’s place drinking beers. Booster’s only request is that Ted doesn’t turn on the TV, or look at his phone. Because Ted’s a smart guy, and Booster was doing a lot of TV spots in those days. Because then Ted would  _know_ that’s not his Booster sitting on the couch next to him, and he’d start to wonder what was going on.

“Hey Ted?”

“Yeah?”

“You know you’re my best friend, right?”

“In other news, grass is green, water is wet, and Batman has a giant stick jammed up his-”

“ _Ted_.”

“Yeah, I know. Why?”

“Because sometimes I think you don’t really  _know_. You’re my best friend, Ted.”

“I know.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Just like I know you’re cut off. Sit tight, I’m gonna get us some water so you don’t paint my couch.”

And that’s when Booster knows that if he stays there a second longer, he’s gonna tell Ted everything. About Max, about his own death, about how he’s not the Booster Ted knows. About how losing Ted destroyed him, all the way down to his base components, in such a way that he’s  _still_  trying to figure out how to put himself back together.

By the time Ted gets back, his living room is empty, and his window is open, and he laughs to himself, because some poor villain is gonna get a lap full of vomit if Booster’s gone out to fight crime in that state.

When he calls Booster a few days later, the other man doesn’t remember a thing, and that makes him laugh all the harder.


End file.
